


Really short technoblade stories

by PaintedDogfan



Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Here are extremely short stories. Most of them are going to be about Technoblade being a piglin.
Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Really short technoblade stories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write about a story that takes place across a minute

Technoblade stopped in his tracks. Along the small path in the marketplace near his home, something shiny caught his crimson red eyes and he blinked. A small excited squeak escaped him and the 6 year old piglin quickly tottered over to the shiny object. He picked it up. It was a small gold chain with a heart charm hanging off the side of it. Techno held the chain carefully in his hooved hands. He moved it a bit and watched as the sunlight reflected off of it. This prompted him to continue moving it in his hands in different angles until he almost dropped it. He quickly gripped it tighter. He didn’t want to drop it and let go of it. He didn’t know why but it made him feel happy and safe the same way that his oversized crown did. He let out a cheerful squeal as he went to go find Phil.


End file.
